


Into Shape

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Corporal Punishment, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Hux Has No Chill, M/M, Masochism, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, but Ren likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: For the kyluxhardkinks prompt: "the first order implements corporal punishments kylo is on the receiving end of a public flogging everyone watches"Heed the warnings!





	

It wasn't even Hux who administered the flogging, but he stood there, superior and indifferent, to observe. No, it was some soldier, whom Kylo vastly outranked, trailing the leather over his hand as Kylo bared his back. To refuse this treatment would be to show weakness. So, he knelt, sat back on his heels, placed his hands on his knees, and kept his head held high.

Hux, with his arms clasped behind his back, with his feet spread shoulder-width apart, was utterly impassive, but Kylo was gratified to see that some of the officers and troops gathered to witness his public castigation shifted uncomfortably on their feet, cast their eyes elsewhere as he stared them down. He could subdue them all, if he wanted to, with barely a thought, but Hux would say this was proof he feared retribution for his actions. Clearly, he did not. He feared nothing. Certainly not a little pain. After all he'd been through, he was well accustomed to it. The scar on his face should have been proof enough of that.

The flogger sailed through the air, and he anticipated the strike across his upper back. It stung in a way other torments he'd had didn't. When the leather strips pulled away they left a burn in their wake, and he breathed deep, feeling his skin stretch under the welts. Another smack, and another, and he could almost feel the adrenaline. It felt good, enduring this, staring into Hux's placid and faintly disgusted face. The strikes were regular, and he began to drift, each crack against his skin like the tick of a metronome.

Endorphins flooded his system, made him want to move, but he didn't. Hux's mouth gave a slight twitch and Kylo toyed with the idea of reaching out, touching his mind, but rejected it. What purpose would that serve? The strikes spread down his skin, and he wondered if he was bleeding. His flesh was a raw, hot burn, and each new slap against his abused flesh had his body humming. He was sweating, breathing heavy, and his eyelids drooped, and still the strikes continued, one blending into the next, pain and heat melting together. He thought perhaps he would melt, too, felt liquid and pliant as the next hit and the next and the next and the next bled together. There was sweat gathering where his skin touched, under his arms, between his fingers, between his legs. It was only then that he realised he was hard, heartbeat pulsing through his cock in a staccato rhythm countermeasure to the repeated smack smack smack of the flail.

His eyes flew open. Had anyone else noticed? Who would look? Why now? The pain, the crowd, the chemical cocktail in his brain? He couldn't move to hide it-- it would look as though he was shying away from his attacker. A glance at Hux confirmed the worst: the General had looked, had seen, and knew.

A look of predatory amusement hung around Hux's cruel eyes, hitched the corners of his mouth. With measured steps and military precision, he approached. Kylo willed his cock to obey, but it would not, seemed to jump with each fresh starburst of pain across his back.

Hux walked in time with the strikes, so the click of his boots was drowned out by the smack of the leather on Kylo's flesh. He sneered, but Kylo could see the delight in his eyes. This must have been a keener torture than he ever could have hoped.

"Look at him," he commanded, and his troops did. "It seems even this is not enough to deter him. He is such a foul, disgusting animal, so lacking in restraint, that even physical discipline is of no use. Look," he said again, and this time he fit the toe cap of one boot between Kylo's knees, kicked until Kylo spread his legs, "he is aroused by this. He is utter filth."

Kylo shuddered despite himself, could feel the eyes of the officers and troops raking his body. Even throughout this, the strikes continued, and he bit down on the pathetic sounds threatening to spill from his throat.

"You are a menace, Kylo Ren. Is this how they raise beasts like you in whatever squalid Resistance den you came from? It's no wonder they cannot acquiesce to order if their whelps can't take a solid punishment without tenting their pants. Is this how they encourage such rapid breeding? Flog you until you screw like womprats in your foetid hovels? Is this how your lowlife father took his broodsow to conceive you?" The toecap of his boot slid under Kylo's balls, lifted them, made Kylo's eyelids flutter. "Answer me, Ren. You have permission to speak."

Kylo forced himself to meet Hux's eyes, saw the man was sweating as well. Hux's tongue darted out to lick at the salt of his upper lip, and Kylo spat at his boot.

"Fuck you," he hissed, and Hux raised his eyebrows, eyes afire with undisguised pleasure.

"Do you not see?" Hux addressed the crowd, but Kylo refused to look at them. "This is precisely what we fight against. He was bred uncivilly, and so he has an uncivil body, and an uncivil tongue." He turned back to Kylo, grabbed Kylo's chin in his gloved fingers. "It isn't your fault, Ren. Like your possession of the Force, it is simply an accident of your birth. But, I know you can be taught. Or, more accurately, trained. Faster lashings, please."

The strikes came so rapidly that the burn of one did not fade before the sting of the next was laid over on top of it. Hux's boot did not retreat; rather, it shifted up so its leather, shining and pristine, pressed into the base of his cock, the sole crushing his balls against his body. Kylo's breath hitched, and he just barely stifled a moan.

"Don't worry, Kylo Ren," Hux said, quietly enough that only Kylo would hear, then, louder, for the crowd: "Just as we will cleanse the galaxy of the chaos the Resistance has wrought, we can cleanse its unfortunate son of its unclean blight. And you will witness it, and know that you had a hand in his salvation."

His boot slid higher, and Kylo choked, could not look to the many eyes watching him, though he felt their weight, their heat. It thrummed in his veins, sang on his skin. He thought he might, in front of all these people, with the lash stinging across his flesh, with General Hux whom he loathed so completely, come messily into his leggings.

Hux pressed his foot down, pinned Kylo's cock beneath its weight, rolled it heel to toe and Kylo shouted, at last, his release surging out of him, soaking the front of his leggings, slicking the sole of Hux's boot as he ground it in. That shout released the flood waters and Kylo was groaning helplessly, begging Hux, please please please, fuck, please for he knew not what. Tears pricked at his eyes as Hux did not relent, rubbed his boot back and forth over the spreading stain, forcing a longer and longer climax out of Kylo until he convulsed in pleasure-pain, sobbed openly, bent over Hux's boot so the tears fell freely on the leather.

Finally, Hux withdrew. Then, after a pause, he raised his hand to halt the flogging. Kylo continued to weep, as he had not done since he was a child. Just like his orgasm the tears were forced out of him and he could do nothing to stem the flow. Hux turned his back on him.

"You are all dismissed," he said to the crowd. "Thank you all for your participation today. I think we may be doing some real good, here." He placed his hand on Kylo's bent head, curled his fingers in his hair. Kylo sobbed harder, and could not fathom why.

When even the flogger-wielding soldier had left, Hux stroked his hand over Kylo's skull, as if he were a treasured pet.

"There, there," he soothed. "It will be alright. You'll see. We can whip that weak, senseless, Resistance stock of yours into shape. If I have to cut it out of your flesh myself, we'll make something of you yet."

Eyes shining with tears, Kylo looked up at him, and believed.


End file.
